Inanna
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: ¿Cómo ver entonces la luz de ellos que nos arrullan con su canto desde nuestra mente y que revivirán para eternizarse en el tiempo de nuestra memoria?
1. Introducción 1

**Sol antiguo**

¿Cómo empezó todo? Quizás conmigo contándote esta historia. Quizás con el primer humano capaz de imaginar un EVA. Bueno, creo que no es el momento apropiado para decirlo…

10000D.T.I. ¿Sabes que significa? 10000 años después del tercer impacto. Donde empezó todo. Dos humanos. Dos esperanzas dadas desde aquel fatídico momento. Pero la humanidad es como una planta: no importa lo que hagas, siempre que quede la raíz crecerá de nuevo.

De nuevo la humanidad tuvo la opción de progresar, pero esta vez no hubo nada en su camino a los inminentes males que conlleva una raza tan desarrollada. Sobrepoblación, escases, enfermedad y otras peores. Así que, en medio de la decadencia, le hombre puso la vista en las estrellas.

Poco a poco, cada vez más lejos. Los humanos empezaron a colonizar el espacio y, cuando este ya no tuvo más fronteras para ellos, comenzaron con los planetas vecinos.

Pronto la industria se volvió tan incontrolablemente desenfrenada que empezaron más lejos, incluso fuera del sistema.

Pero hubo problemas…

Casi al instante de cruzar la franja exterior e ir en busca de nuevos mundos para colonizar, el hombre realmente tomó conciencia de las magnitudes del universo en el que estaba: un universo libre y listo para poblar. El único problema fue que el dominio totalitario, aún como la democracia más justa posible, no era suficiente para asegurar el sustento de las organizaciones poblacionales, que representaban un nuevo reto, aún dispersas en las estrellas.

Así que empezaron nuevos gobiernos. Nuevas facciones y, aún más importante, nuevas rivalidades.

Con las potencias en desarrollo buscando más recursos y terrenos, empezó un proceso de imperialismo sin límite. Al conocer los medios para viajar grandes distancias en el espacio, enseguida se crearon flotas inmensas que salían de los puertos de cada planeta a diario, dedicadas a colonizar y explotar nuevos y más recursos existentes en las estrellas.

**Reclamación**

Los humanos ya tenían lo que querían después de cientos de años de progreso. Ciudades inmensas donde depositar más población y riqueza suficiente para explotar hasta los más oscuros rincones de la avaricia.

Sí. Todos eran felices en sus asquerosos mundos de autocomplacencia en los que nada les era negado. Increíble ¿no? Pensar que la humanidad tenía en sus manos la cumbre de toda civilización conocida y que la enfermedad o la hambruna eran solo malos recuerdos, enterrados en lo más profundo de cada ser.

Pero los recuerdos deben de ser respetados y asegurados para evitar que salgan o se manifiesten. Ese fue el mal sueño de la guerra…

En la naturaleza del ser humano existen distintas cosas… instintos si quieres decirlo así, que marcan el deber en la vida estándar de cada ser humano, pero aquel que debe de ser tratado con sumo cuidado es el odio: el odio destruye civilizaciones, saca lo peor de nosotros… pero nos impulsa a vivir. Nos mantiene despiertos, activos, enojados, y lo mejor del odio es que no se degenera con el tiempo. En cambio de hace más fuerte.

Ese odio, recluido y almacenado por todo un siglo, estalló en la gran guerra de reclamación. Primero como pequeñas trifulcas, después en combates abiertos. Cada vez más escala alcanzaba el conflicto y cada vez más sufrimiento, ciertamente bajo la creencia de haber sido olvidado, era depositado en las mentes de los hombres. Pero, a pesar de la intensidad del conflicto, a escala bíblica, ciertamente la guerra estaba llegando a un punto muerto.

No fue sino hasta un cierto punto de la historia que la investigación científica se topó con un descubrimiento que cambiaría el curso de la guerra y las guerras posteriores para siempre: en un plantea desolado y demasiado frío como para ser una colonia sustentable de masas, un grupo de mineros encontró algo enterrado…

Nadie supo que fue, pero la ciencia le dio propósito al usarlo para reanudar la producción de un arma indescriptiblemente letal que miles de años atrás se había usado con consecuencias catastróficas…

Ahí, en los campos de batalla que abarcaban planetas enteros, toda la tecnología y avance de los grandes gobiernos no valían la pena lo suficiente. Entonces fue cuando los directivos miraron hacia el pasado distante y encontraron algo tan destructivo como para impulsar la oxidada máquina de guerra y que solo se reducía a tres letras: EVA.

**Capitulación**

Como estaba previsto, con el EVA al frente de cada batalla, la guerra por fin se empezó a acabar. La humanidad se sentía como salida de un mal y largo sueño.

Que mal. No sabían lo que faltaba, aún…

Toda la confusión de la guerra había servido de escudo a inmigrantes para escapar del régimen ya establecido. Fundando así colonias independientes. Cada vez más dispersos en las regiones desconocidas del vacío. Pronto regresaron como mercenarios o piratas, y con la situación actual no tardaron en montar fructíferos negocios vendiendo sus servicios al mejor postor.

En la época de incertidumbre que siguió a la guerra y con la nueva tecnología EVA rescatada del pasado hubo alguno que otro "incidente" con respecto al descontrol de los EVA's en la batalla, o momentos posteriores. Desde luego estos eventos fueron suprimidos y silenciados de manera inmediata, pero sin silenciar a los testigos oculares. Por desgracia casi todos son ancianos, o están muertos. Solo yo soy esa prueba viviente y eterna ¿no era para eso por lo que me buscabas?

En fin… las potencias se recuperaban de la gran guerra, pero era de conocimiento general que abría otra. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el armamento se recuperara y empezara a disparar muerte de nuevo.

Entonces se formaron facciones.

La más nueva de todas, indetenible y misteriosa, La Guardia de Hierro en contra de otras dos menos famosas pero igualmente poderosas como sería la Confederación de Sistemas Unidos, aplastada en un mes al reanudar la guerra, y la vieja alianza de la anterior guerra de reclamación bajo el nombre de Gweth…

(Sonido de teléfono)

¿Hola?... ¿Qué? ¿Cuando?... haja… Imposible… ¿puedes… moverlo?... Por Dios… ¡No desesperes iré enseguida!

(La joven se queda con una mirada pensativa en el vacío. Luego reacciona sorprendida... Me mira rápidamente)

Lo siento… pero tendremos que continuar esta historia más tarde. Por ahora ha surgido algo… lo siento.

(Se levanta y se va)

[Nota: la chica salió del bar en ese le veía como si la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza, y palida. Pueden ser síntomas de su enfermedad según su expediente.]

[Pos: Es una mujer de 1.85m de alto quizá en sus veintes. Ojos azules. Estaba cubierta con un pañuelo y un abrigo con sombrero para cubrir su cabeza o cabello. Tenía un expediente suyo, del tipo currículum vitae, el cual me entregó para leer. Dijo que era de vital importancia que nos conociéramos a fondo para mayor aprovechamiento de la información. Procederé con la investigación como estaba planeado] Fin del día uno…


	2. Introducción 2

(La chica entra en el bar y se sienta en la mesa en la que estoy. Está vestida como la vez anterior)

[-Buenas tardes-]

Hola. (En su voz se nota un cansancio tremendo. Parece un susurro)

[-¿Estas bien? Se te nota un poco cansada. Quizás no sea…-]

Estoy bien. No hay nada que posponer. (Su voz recupera fuerza y entra en un tono seguro)

[-Bien- (en tono de sarcasmo)]

(Le paso una taza de café a mi invitada)

[-No queremos tener sueño ¿verdad?-]

(Ella se le queda mirando. Luego me devuelve la mirada)

¿Has leído el periódico u oído algo en las noticias recientemente?

[-No, con sinceridad-]

Eres afortunado. No todos tenemos el don de la ignorancia… Bueno. Bienes a oír la historia ¿no?

**Edades Modernas**

Los Gweth y la Guardia de Hierro se armaban cada vez más y más. Todo mundo pensaba que si la guerra llegaba a estallar, lo haría como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido el hombre. Ambas potencias, desde la guerra de reclamación, ahora tenían en sus manos y mentes la industria de la guerra. Aquella que, a pesar de considerarse hasta hace poco anticuada, había demostrado ser la más productiva, y desarrollada, jamás diseñada.

En dicha época se empezaban a hacer EVA's en masa, pero no había manera de predecir sus acciones en el campo o desarrollar alguna técnica de producción confiable. Todas resultaban en desastre por no tener algo que estabilizase al ser desde su creación. Entonces estos no resultaban ser lo que se esperaba de ellos. Incluso se pensó en dejar a un lado la creación de dichas armas por no poder ser producidas en cantidades suficientes para abastecer las necesidades de un conflicto a esas escalas, si es que se daba, claro.

Ciertamente dejar la producción de EVA's hubiera sido un milagro. Las potencias industriales eran demasiado avariciosas para permitirse que se les negase algo así de maravilloso. Así que intento tras intento fallaron. Con cada uno el orgullo de dichos colosos comerciales era cada vez menor.

No fue sino hasta después de tres décadas de intento y error que se descubrió una forma confiable que pudiera ser denotada como científica.

¿Recuerdas el hallazgo que te mencione? Pues se empezaron a encontrar más en planetas desolados o casi inhabitables. Los científicos encontraban más y más en territorio Gweth. Entonces le gobierno fijó su mirada en esas investigaciones al derivar en un método de producción masiva de EVA's.

**Cepas**

Debes saber que la creación de EVA's no es diferente a la clonación del ganado: al ser el EVA tecnología biomecánica requieren de un método de implantación y germinación de biomasa. Como sembrar un campo de trigo, pero este tarda solo meses en estar listo pasa la ciega.

También has de saber que, según el desempeño que se espera del EVA y algunas características físicas, se le clasifica por generación y cepa de origen. Por ejemplo, la cepa G tiene un solo ojo en medio de la frente y se caracteriza, como todas las demás, por su nivel requerido de sincronización que alcanza el 700%. Esto se traduce a más potencia en el EVA a cambio de más sincronización, entonces se podría decir que es "superior". Aunque la verdad no existe algo que marque el desempeño del EVA más que el piloto.

Las cepas, entonces, supusieron un adelanto increíble en el desarrollo del EVA, al poder combinarlas para así lograr un mejor desempeño del EVA, por supuesto a cambio de más sincronización.

**Generaciones**

Si bien, ya hablé de las cepas, creo que debería instruirte en el tema de las generaciones. Solo como información general.

Las cepas eran la opción perfecta para llevar la producción de EVA's al medio masivo, pero, como siempre, se presentaron complicaciones al ver que una "cosecha" de EVA's, como así se le llama desde la vista de los industriales, no era tan buena como la anterior, por lo que requería aún más sincronización del piloto para poder alcanzar a las anteriores. Entonces se pensó en la teoría de las generaciones, más tarde aceptada como ideología.

Esta consiste en la creencia de que la simiente genética de los EVA's se va degenerando con cada nueva generación, por lo que requieren de más material genético primo y en su estado puro para poder sustentar a la generación entera.

Como ejemplo tenemos a la generación "0" de cada cepa, la primera de todas que solo requiere de un 50% de sincronización con respecto a las demás, más allá de la generación "4".

Entonces la clasificación final de los EVA's se traduce a cepa, generación y número de serie: AB-12-2354324, por dar un ejemplo burdo.

(La chica se estira. Luego me entrega una carpeta algo desgastada)

Lo que resulta sorprendente en todo esto no es el método de producción masiva de los EVA's sino la manera en que se obtiene el material genético para sustentar la calidad de los productos.

[-¿Que?-]

(Abro la carpeta y le doy un ojeo a la enorme cantidad de papeles dentro: son listas de producción)

[-¿Por qué me das esto?-]

Lee esto y hablaremos mañana. Por ahora no hay razón para llenarte la cabeza aún más con lo que después te diré. Por ahora necesitas dormir. Se te ve cansado.

(Ella ordena una bandeja de bebidas.)

[Creo que perdí la conciencia bebiendo…]

Fin del día dos…


	3. Introducción 3

(Tengo un sueño sobre todo lo expresado el día anterior)

(Despierto en mi habitación. Ella está sentada en un banco de madera recargada en la pared. Mirándome fijamente)

(Trae la misma ropa que ayer)

[Mi habitación no es muy grande. Solo tres paredes con vista a la sala. Todo está desordenado y un ventilador en el techo dando vueltas. Toda la estructura de mi apartamento es de metal recubierto con materiales sintéticos que simulan un hogar, a pesar de que no lo sea en realidad]

[-¿No respetas la propiedad privada?-]

¿Y como saberlo? Este lugar es más una guarida de perros que un apartamento. Además, tu me diste tu dirección ayer.

[-Lo recordaría-]

Pues esa es la magia del alcohol… te ayuda a olvidar… ciertas cosas…

(Su voz se ensombrece mientras habla)

(Se levanta del banco y me arroja un balde lleno de agua fría)

Tu regadera no funciona. Creo que le cortaron el agua a tu sección.

Báñate y te veo en el bar en una hora.

**Currículum vitae**

No recuerdo su nombre. Ahora que lo menciono, nadie le llamaba por su nombre original. Quizá se llamaba Yat… algo. Para mí era solo Kylaan. Tampoco se de donde salió ese nombre pero acabó siendo el suyo.

Ella fue una de muchas almas que tuvieron la desgracia de ser seleccionadas para el reclutamiento forzoso de una nueva unidad militante de emergencia conocida como Lanza da Vita. Se trataba de una selección aleatoria para determinar pilotos desde niños entre posibles candidatos a pilotar un EVA, pero esa era solo la portada de una operación aún más oscura que pretendía obtener fuerzas baratas y reemplazables de la población inocente.

Así que Kylaan fue seleccionada desde antes de nacer para tener un arma en las manos y ser asesina de los ideales de su gobierno. "Que honor". Que desgracia. Armar criaturas inocentes para la pesadilla de la guerra, y más en estos tiempos en los que empeora solo con le hecho de soñarla.

No hubo aviso previo. La tomaron una noche mientras dormía, con sumo cuidado para que aquella criatura no se percatara que la trasladaban a un campo de entrenamiento. Sus padres fueron asesinados esa misma noche, en la banqueta, con un tiro en la cabeza, como traidores a la patria que fuesen capturados después de alguna revuelta.

Ella, junto con otros miles, fue trasladada esa misma noche a un campo de entrenamiento lejano dentro de un vehículo blindado. No querían que pudiera reconocer su entorno para así escapar y esconderse.

Esa misma noche murieron tantos padres, familiares, e incluso hermanos, que las calles tenían una pátina roja de sangre salida de los cadáveres que no se iría hasta dentro de días, tampoco es que quisieran quitarla. Serviría de recordatorio para aquellos que se opusieran al gran régimen establecido hacía cientos de años.

El viaje desde la ciudad a la base era largo, y más aún en tierra. Había que cruzar sistemas de túneles y carreteras al borde de cañadas desoladas en colinas desiertas. De hecho se propuso usar maquinaria aérea para el transporte, pero fue rechazada. No podían llamar la atención de ninguna forma.

No habían llegado a la mitad del viaje cuando una turbulencia provocó un mal funcionamiento en el transporte. Tal vez algún desperfecto en el motor por el sonido chasqueante que precedió a la muerte del vehículo. Enseguida tuvieron que detener el convoy posterior en seco hasta que el vehículo dañado estuviera listo debido a que, al ser tan grandes los transportes, no era posible que dos cupieran en la misma vía.

El trabajo no se concluía cuando se produjo un enfrentamiento en el mismo lugar. Un pelotón de EVA's, al parecer ya esperándolos, surgieron de una cañada en la parte baja de la colina y comenzaron a disparar contra los guardias del cargamento. Lamentablemente para los atacantes, el gobierno le había despachado todo una escuadra de guardia a su preciada carga.

La verdad los defensores hubieran ganado. Si se tratase de simples bandidos. Pero hay diferencia entre bandidos y mercenarios, y la más destacada es que los segundos son peores que los primeros. Por desgracia para los defensores, los atacantes eran los segundos.

Los defensores intentaron contener el fuego de aquel pequeño grupo, pero en instantes esa se volvió la menor de sus preocupaciones pues, tras unos tiros de prueba la guardia se percató de que sus asaltantes contaban con el apoyo de cañones orbitales. Entonces su lucha se volvió más desesperada por mantener la posición pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la defensa ya estaba condenada al fracaso.

En poco tiempo el ataque hubo concluido con le fuego de las armas automáticas y los disparos desde orbita colocados con precisión envidiable por parte de la nave mercenaria. La victoria hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por el sumo poder destructivo de las armas orbitales, demasiado para las operaciones de ese cuidado, ya que los disparos desde orbita provocaron un deslave en la colina.

Muchos transportes se perdieron en la avalancha y, peor aún, murieron integrantes de la carga que, a ojos de los mercenarios, se debería tratar de algún bien material.

Ya llevaban tres asaltos en el mismo día y todo eran materia prima de tanques y un EVA extrañamente contenido en un recipiente para materiales tóxicos, así que no repararon mucho en rescatarlos con el debido cuidado antes de que la central militar más cercana pudiera contraatacar.

La operación marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que descubrieron el primer transporte y examinaron su carga. Entonces los rostros de todos se ensombrecieron. No había sobrevivientes.

Cuando se reanudó la operación, esta vez fue una búsqueda más desesperada por la supervivencia de los objetivos. Cuando salió en segundo transporte, de nuevo, todos estaban muertos. Entonces comenzó a decrecer la moral del equipo de rescate. Se empezó a creer que no había sobrevivientes hasta que hallaron el tercer transporte. En él solo había uno.

Así es, ella estaba viva. La niña de diez años se aferraba a un extremo desprendido del transporte y un tuvo con el grosor de un puño se le encajaba en el estómago. A pesar de todo ella fue la más afortunada de todos los de su transporte.

Por supuesto la intentaron sacar lo más cuidadosamente posible, pero la niña se rehusaba a recibir ayuda. Ya no le quedaba voluntad de vivir.

Fue el maestre de la nave y jefe de operaciones, Rais Abiyram, el que la salvo de ella misma. Estuvo al frente del ataque y había recibido más tiros que nadie, pero seguía vivo. Casi por el designio divino fue que encontrara a la niña y la salvara de la muerte, y fue la ironía la que le quitó a su hijo en ese mismo momento.

Las fuerzas locales ya se habían logrado reagrupar y ahora les mostraban su poder. El primero en caer fue el centinela, el hijo del líder de pelotón. Destrozado por el impacto de un misil de larga distancia. Luego le siguió más fuego superviso que destrozó las ya mal posicionadas formaciones del pelotón.

Los mercenarios entonces no se lo pensaron. Tomaron a todos los sobrevivientes y sus muertos, y salieron de la escena tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron. Primero tratando de encubrir una retirada decente. Luego en desbandada. El poder del enemigo ya era mucho para un simple pelotón de EVA's.

También cargaban al EVA desconocido con ellos.

(Se escucha el sonido de cristal rompiéndose. Ella tiró su bebida)

[-¿Estas bien?-]

Si, solo…

(Sus manos están temblando)

(Se busca algo en el abrigo. Al no conseguir sacar nada me mira)

No, no estoy bien. Creo que debemos hablar mañana.

[-Bueno. Creo que ambos debemos descansar-]

Si. Debemos.

(Se levanta dispuesta a irse)

[-…Y otra cosa-]

(Para en seco pero sin voltear)

¿Sí?

[-Ya no te metas en mi apartamento, por favor-]

(Se oyen risitas)

Sí, claro.

Fin del día tres…


	4. La muerte que yace oculta en el mundo

[Desde el inicio del día supe que sería diferente a los anteriores. El bar en el que nos encontrábamos se había quemado gracias a un pleito que había acabado mal una hora después de que nos fuimos, además mi sujeto ya no estaba, ni me había encontrado como habíamos acordado. En vez, me había dejado un mensaje con el hombre a cargo de la barra]

"Es una desgracia que esto haya ocurrido. Sinceramente me gustaba el lugar. Espero que no atrase nuestros planes. De verdad quisiera que arregláramos el acuerdo prenupcial tan pronto como fuera posible. El abogado dijo que nos viéramos en el parque Road Times para ponernos de acuerdo"

Sinceramente tuya, tu sabes quién.

[La nota no tenía sentido y no pude comprenderla. Seguramente debería ser de alguien más. Sin embargo, no podía haber equivocación. La letra y la descripción de la persona concordaban. La verdad, me estaba empezando a confundir con los propósitos reales de la carta hasta que recordé el carácter de la plática que ella y yo manteníamos cada vez que nos veíamos en aquella mesa. Al parecer había logrado convencer al hombre que éramos pareja y deseábamos casarnos pronto]

[A pesar de todo, parecía poco probable que un hombre tan viejo como lo era yo pretendiera casarse con una joven unos veinte años menor, y más por mi oficio que generaba mucha polémica en las masas. Podría acabar muerto de un día a otro por escribir algo equivocado]

[Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sitio de encuentro citado en la carta. A duras penas pude averiguar dónde era donde me quería ver; había más de cuatrocientos parques con el mismo nombre que aquella carta me daba. Todos y cada uno dispersos por la ciudad tanto en la superficie como en los subniveles de los complejos apartamentales de los cuales yo salía en esos momentos. El que resultó ser el indicado fue uno al lado de un edificio de una agencia de seguros conocida por tener problemas legales, perder y despedir cientos de sus abogados]

[El parque era de los pocos que se encontraban en la superficie. Ya daba medio día y curiosamente estaba desierto en ninguna parte se podía ver gente o animales. La tuve que esperar hasta el atardecer preguntándome si había seguido la pista correcta y perdiendo las esperanzas con cada minuto que pasaba sin su presencia]

[Por fin daban en mi reloj las siete y media de la noche. El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas y todos los edificios se ocultaban en la tierra mientras los faros del parque, hechos de estilo barroco, prendían sus luces y empezaban a iluminar en la noche los caminos empedrados del parque]

[Estaba sentado y pensando en irme cuando llegó]

(Se oye un a la distancia una canción que aumenta de volumen mientras su cantante se acerca)

"Veo dolor, veo necesidad.  
Veo mentirosos y ladrones,  
Abuso de poder con avaricia.  
Tenía esperanza, yo creía.  
Pero estoy empezando a pensar que he sido engañada.

Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.…"

(Terminada esta estrofa ella entra a la luz del faro)

Hola, mi hombre ciego.

(En su voz se nota un tono de alegría)

[-¿He?-]

Si: Ciego al mundo y al caos eterno que habita en él.

[-La verdad no termino de entenderte-]

No hay que hacerlo. Solo escuchar lo que te dicen y entonces llegaras a mi parque.

[-Tu parque…-]

Si. Vengo aquí desde que me encontré con esta ciudad.

[-¿Precisamente por qué?-]

Porque…

(Su voz se vuelve más lúgubre)

Lloverá sangre…

(Entonces toma asiento. Yo me levanto al mismo tiempo)

[-¿Qué?-]

Si. Lo que oíste. Esta noche… Quería que tú lo vieras. Qué mal se hace el hombre a sí mismo.

**Mañana**

El despertador comenzó a sonar con hondas de sonido chirriante en una frecuencia irritante para el oído humano. A Kylaan no le quedó más remedio que levantarse a apagarlo. Todavía con ojos cerrados se levantó de la cama y caminó en la oscuridad de su cuarto hasta alcanzar la maquina chillante de forma rectangular y darle un golpe en la superficie para apagarlo.

Entonces se quedó enfrente de la puerta principal de su camarote mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la creciente honda de oscuridad. Se halló a sí misma desnuda en su habitación. Con una corriente de aire frío proveniente del pasillo detrás de esa puerta.

Por el momento no fue de su interés buscarse algo para desayunar. Eran las cuatro de la mañana; hora local. Decidió que era mejo bañarse. Así que, sin siquiera ponerse algo, abrió la puerta y dejó que la corriente de aire frío la abrasara antes de continuar su marcha.

No se molestó en ponerse algo porque sabía que la nave no tenía tripulantes activos a esa hora más que los guardias del puente. No había nadie que la pudiera ver salvo por las cámaras de seguridad, pero, aún así, estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudieran enfocar algo más que una silueta moviéndose en el frío de los pasillos.

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros y fríos de una antigua nave que antaño había servido en las guerras de reclamación. Se trataba del Espíritu del Sol. Una de las insignias de la flota Gweth hasta que desertó y escapó al espacio inexplorado con el resto de los millones de inmigrantes durante la gran inmigración, nadie sabe o supo por qué.

Kylaan entonces llegó a su destino: las regaderas públicas. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de metal e inspiró el aire húmedo que salía de ella; como el resto de la nave era frío. Entonces abrió la puerta y dejó que la luz blanca de detrás cegara sus ojos.

Ahí estaba, frente al espejo una joven de 16 años de 1.75 de altura con ojos azules; de tez morena y figura atlética. Cabello rojo brillante le caía de la cabeza, por los hombros y acababa en su espalda. En su estomago había una mancha, una cicatriz del tamaño de una mano humana que era el recuerdo eterno de su encuentro con la banda de mercenarios que le habían salvado la vida y de los que ahora ella era parte. Desde entonces se había negado a que se la retirasen de forma quirúrgica o alguna otra.

Llevaba arrastrando desde su habitación, un traje blanco con franjas rojas empezadas en el cuello y la cadera y acabadas en pies y manos.

Se detuvo enfrente de la regadera todavía con cansancio en los ojos. Sonrió lentamente mientras abría la llave del agua fría y el helado líquido se escurría sobre su piel. No soportaba el agua caliente desde el incidente en el transporte. De hecho, no le gustaba el calor en general. Sobre todo en ambientes húmedos.

Horas después, los pasillos del navío de guerra que ella había recorrido estaban llenos de gente. En todos lados se escuchaba el ruido de las pláticas o pasos, o muchos otros. Curiosamente todos eran jóvenes no mayores a Kylaan, y es que, al ser rescatados tantos, a la fuerza de asalto no le quedó de otra más que quedárselos. En fin, ya no les iban a pagar por ellos. Entonces empezaron a entrenarlos en los diversos campos que necesitaban como ingeniería, infantería, etc.

Por alguna razón Kylaan había elegido ser piloto y había pasado los últimos seis años entrenando para la infantería. El único trabajo, aparte de otros menos toscos, que podía costarle la vida, pero eso no le importaba. Ella había nacido con lo que denominaban localmente "instinto asesino" al demostrar habilidad como ninguna para su edad, suponiendo que hubiera más pilotos como ellos, en el simulador. Incluso se había ganado el respeto de sus superiores, lo que, ella sabía, ponía algo celosa al resto de su competencia, que no eran más de catorce pilotos voluntarios. Apenas dos escuadrones; un pelotón entero, sin contar oficiales.

Kylaan no tenía más remedio que persistir con eso. De todos modos, los superiores lo apoyaban ¿Qué podía pasar con un poco de rivalidad?

**Operaciones**

Eran las seis de la tarde, hora local. El puente del Espíritu del Sol se hallaba en tranquilidad. La instalación directiva de la nade empezaba con una pasarela rodeada de operadores y un proyector holográfico con forma circular en el centro. La pasarela se alargaba hasta que un tramo quedaba suspendido en una enorme cámara. Bajo este tramo se hallaban diversos pisos con más operadores en forma escalonada.

En el fondo de la pasarela que daba al puente había un pasillo que se dividía de todos los demás. Al fondo de este se encontraba una puerta con una simple leyenda grabada: Capitán R. Abiyrman.

El jefe de operaciones se había convertido en capitán de la nave con el paso del tiempo y la muerte de su padre. Desde entonces se había convertido en una persona diferente. Se le veía con un espeso bigote y una cara que reflejaba hasta más años de los que tenía, quizás debido al combate. También había cambiado su postura, usualmente más relajada, a ser rígida y recta. Incluso con el rango de capitán había tenido que cambiar su traje de piloto por uno más tradicional: verde oscuro con fondo azul y un kepi trayendo una insignia dorada le la flota, usado en los días de la guerra de reclamación por el primer capitán de la nave. Era casi simbólico.

Todo mundo le abrió paso al capitán del Espíritu del Sol en su recorrido por el puente. Algunos lo saludaban o intentaban establecer conversación. Rais ya sabía que habría tiempo para ello más tarde. Por el momento se cercioraba de que todo debía estar en donde se supone que fuese.

Satisfecho de que todo estuviera en orden regresó a su puesto. Un palco arriba de la pasarela con una mesa rellena de papeles que también era parte de su camarote.

Rais se sentó en su silla. Cruzó las manos y reclinó su asiento en una posición más relajada. Tomó un montón de papeleo y sacó de él una placa de datos. En ella se hallaban las siglas I. C. R (Informe de Comunicaciones y Radares). Puso su pulgar en una hendidura en la base de la placa y esperó unos minutos a que comprobara su huella de identificación. Entonces, la placa se iluminó y empezó a presentar datos en secuencias de letras verdes. El ojo experto de Rais comenzó a examinar la información mientras pasaba. Cuando se hubo detenido, la placa se oscureció y mostró una imagen. Rais detuvo la secuencia de datos en la imagen. Su mirada cambió a ser más sombría.

Por fin- murmuró con voz ronca. Algo desgastada- Los estaba esperando-

El proyector holográfico del puente se encendió cuando el capitán entró a la habitación. En él se podía ver una tramo de espacio que se iba magnificando hasta quedar enfocado un planeta especifico, en su mayoría verde. Rais se detuvo delante de él.

Informe- se dirigió al personal del puente.

El planeta lleva barios años inhabitado- le respondió un operador- según la información que recogió nuestra zonda, desde principios de la guerra de reclamación-

desde hace más de tres mil años… Reflexionó Rais.

¿Causa?-

No la sabemos, pero hay altos niveles de radiación en toda la superficie. También hemos demostrado la presencia de componentes tóxicos en la atmosfera-

¿Algún bombardeo vírico?-

No podríamos decirlo, pero el veneno resulta compatible con todas las cepas de EVA's hasta ahora fabricados-

Si es tan letal ¿Qué hacen plantas vivas?-

No lo sabemos. Quizá desarrollaron inmunidad-

¿Qué tal nuestro objetivo?-

Se mueve por la superficie-

Ha de tener la armadura puesta, eso explicaría por qué no ha muerto…- se quedó pensativo un momento- Pide el pago por adelantado. No quiero que nada se salga de control-

¿Está bien capitán?-

Aquí hay algo. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento-

El cuarto de operaciones era bastante amplio. Estaba hecho como gradas y estilo estadio. En el centro había un proyector holográfico vacío que salía de todas las esquinas de la habitación. Debajo de este se hallaba una mesa redonda con un púlpito en el centro.

Todos los pilotos ya estaban congregados en el cuarto esperando instrucciones. En toda la instancia se escuchaban sus voces platicando o riendo. Atendiendo sus propios asuntos. Kylaan y su grupo de jóvenes habían llegado antes que nadie. Estaban ansiosos de empezar con una misión de verdad.

¿No te sientes entumecida?- le preguntó su compañera de al lado.

Se trataba de Yan. Una de sus mejores amigas. Se habían conocido en la sala de emergencias porque ella también había sufrido heridas, pero no tan graves. Solo se había roto su brazo en tres puntos.

Era caucásica de 1.70 de alto; figura atlética. Sus ojos eran una anomalía genética pues eran morado oscuros. Su cabello era verde, chino; se lo pintaba por diversión. Le caía por la espalda hasta la cadera. Contrario a la serenidad y prudencia de Kylaan, Yan era más bien algo entrometida y bastante habladora, sin mencionar que explosiva e impredecible.

Llevaba un traje azul con franjas negras en el mismo patrón que Kylaan. Ese era el diseño estándar.

Pues solo quiero regresar a cenar con algo interesante en mi memoria. Aunque no creo que se hubieran tomado la molestia así de fácil. Y bien ¿qué hay para hoy?- le respondió Kylaan sin apartar la vista del centro vacío de la sala.

Vamos. Quizás sea divertido. Hasta nos dejarán cargar armas. ¡Armas verdaderas!-

Créeme que si hay alguien que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le debe dar un arma, serías tú-

Yo no apostaría por eso. Recuerda, los tiempos de crisis…-

Si tú, como no- dijo en una risita- de seguro es algo no muy difícil. Como caminata-

Bah. ¡Yo quiero ver algo de acción real! ¿Sería mucho pedir un arma? ¿Un rifle de combate? ¿Uno de asalto? ¿Una simple pistola? ¿Un cuchillo…? ¿Chiquito nada más?-

Hija, estas enferma-

Descuida, ya te acostumbrarás. Regresando al tema de las armas…-

Tu deseo se cumplirá- interrumpió una voz más sonora. En ese momento entró a la sala el nuevo jefe de operaciones, el antiguo lugarteniente del capitán, Kamau Tsubasa. Kam para los pilotos.

Era un hombre de rasgos orientales, robusto. Bastante grande. No se le veía un pelo en la cabeza. Su expresión, bastante común en él, reflejaba pocos amigos. Su traje era completamente verde militar.

Se decía que había sido general de la organización militar de un sistema independiente absorbido recientemente por la Guardia de Hierro mediante el uso de fuerza bélica. Según dicen, él no se lo había perdonado y entonces se había reducido el rango a teniente. Más tarde encontró a Rais y se ofreció para servir bajo la condición de que fuera uno de sus oficiales.

Kylaan había advertido su presencia y se había puesto de pie de un salto. Todos los pilotos se pusieron de pie en posición de firmes a excepción Yan, que no lo había visto venir.

En descanso- dijo Kam mientras se subía al púlpito- Bien. Creo que saben por qué los llamé. Hay una misión-

Entonces el proyector se activó y mostró el planeta. Todos entonces sacaron placas de datos con información relativa al planeta. Kylaan empezó a hojear las diversas páginas de datos recopilados de aquel mundo. En especial se le quedaron las palabras "inhabitado" y "bombardeo vírico". Asimiló la información como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

¿Alguna noticia del objetivo?- preguntó Yan.

Está en la superficie, y se mueve-

No lo se, no me gusta esta misión-

Lo tomaré en cuenta en mi sección de quejas-

Yan entonces se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a balbucear en voz baja. Kylaan simplemente sonrió mientras pensaba para sus adentros. Le pareció divertido el ánimo de Yan.

Bien, si nadie tiene más que decir, entonces procederemos a armar los escuadrones de misión.

Escuadras Lupus y Centario serán lanzadas desde orbita. Serán las que obren la misión. Latik, Ganter y Kartand estarán en reserva. El resto está como contención

Pss. ¿Qué significa contención?- se giró Yan a Kylaan.

Que bombardearán todo si fallamos- le respondieron de atrás.

Bueno. Esto se pone cada vez más difícil- suspiró Yan- Creo que pediré doble ración antes de bajar-

Comes mucho ¿no crees?- intercedió Kylaan.

Hey, si muero será con el estomago lleno-

…¿Alguna duda?- finalizó Kam.

Si- levantó la mano Yan- ¿Podemos comer antes de ir?-

De acuerdo- suspiró.

**Primera oleada**

En el espacio, la figura alargada del Espíritu del Sol se hallaba con su costado mirando hacia el planeta. Su forma era delgada en la popa, los motores exactamente, y conforme avanzaba se iba haciendo más grande hasta parecer un cilindro con una cubierta hexagonal que acababa en la proa. En ella se separaban baria columnas de metal que rodeaban un cañón con diámetro kilométrico.

De pronto, la estructura de metal de la nave se comenzó a abrir por una franja horizontal. De ella salieron varios cañones en hilera que apuntaron hacia el planeta. En ellos se cargaban los transportes orbitales de los EVA's: Tubos amarillos similares a torpedos con un propulsor en la parte posterior. Todos tenían un número de serie y el nombre de la escuadra en el dorso.

En el puente de mando Rais se encontraba en el centro. Se le había hecho costumbre que fuera él el que despidiera a sus pilotos al bajar, pero como capitán ahora solo podía presenciar la ignición de las cápsulas. Ese hecho lo desalentaba mucho

Capsulas cargadas- anunció un operador.

Bien, carguen los conductos- le respondió Rais.

Todos los pilotos sintieron el choque cuando un cargador, parecido al usado por pistolas, los colocaba en un tubo presurizado. A Kylaan en especial no le impresionaba más aquella rutina, la había practicado miles de veces en el simulador. Ajustó los parámetros de su capsula y comenzó a aumentar la potencia de los propulsores posteriores.

Kylaan 01242. Capsula orbital cargada- transmitió a su sargento.

Listo, Kylaan- le respondieron por el comunicador- Escuadrón Lupus listo ¡Ignición!-

En ese preciso instante sintió el impulso de los retrocohetes posteriores mientras la sacaban del tubo de escape. El calor empezó a aumentar de forma increíble alrededor de la capsula, atrapado por el cañón. Inmediatamente después la temperatura comenzó a descender al entrar en contacto con el vacío del espacio. Entonces la capsula empezó a tambalearse al viajar sin ningún punto gravitatorio que la retuviera como base.

Contacto atmosférico en cinco minutos- indicó una transmisión del puente.

Copiado, control- le respondió. Luego abrió un enlace con la capsula de Yan.

¿Ya oíste? Tendremos turbulencia en cinco-

Diablos. No creo poder aguantarlo- le respondió. Yan se veía algo pálida.

¿Estas bien?-

Si… Bueno, algo… No, no estoy bien. Necesito una suspensión médica-

Te dije que comías demasiado-

Si, lo se. Es más creo que estoy algo enferma-

Depende de lo que hallas comido-

Pues, algo de pescado. Nada excepcional-

Kylaan explotó en risas. Al principio intentó contenerlas, pero estas pudieron salir.

Demonios, sabes que esa es la peor de la nave-

¿Y tu te resistirías antes de ir?-

Pues, la verdad…-

No pudo articular otra palabra antes de que la capsula en la que iba empezó a tambalearse al entrar en la atmosfera. Eran diez veces lo que había sentido antes; el simulador no se comparaba. No se podía ver más allá de tres metros por el fuego provocado por la fricción. Kylaan se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo al los controles. Pareciera que se desbarataría en la caída.

En la superficie del planeta no había sonido ni movimiento. Todo estaba envuelto en un silencio apacible. Hubiera seguido así salvo por el ruido de las capsulas al descender. Un sonido sordo bastante sonoro que aumentaba a medida que las capsulas se acercaban al suelo.

La primera ronda ya se podía ver desde la superficie como diez bolas de fuego en el cielo. Entonces se empezaron a oír ciertos sonidos que despertaron la tenue atmosfera de silencio del planeta. Sonidos mecánicos de cosas bastante grandes.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Rais en un suspiro- Creí que habían dicho que el planeta estaba inhabitado-

No lo sabemos, suponemos que deben ser sistemas autónomos- le respondieron a toda prisa.

Las capsulas ya habían aumentado su tamaño en el aire cuando en la ciudad empezó a haber movimiento. Los edificios se partían y dejaban al descubierto grandes estructuras que emergían de entre ellos.

¿Qué son esas cosas?- el temperamento de Rais empeoraba con cada segundo- ¿Qué hacen ahí?-

No lo sabemos capitán, pero son cientos, quizá miles-

Pues identifíquenlos-

Rais le echó una mirada al mapa holográfico desplegado de manera masiva frente a todo el puente. Su vista se detenía frente a cada sitio donde emergía una de esas cosas. Sus observaciones eran tan analíticas que a un ser humano normal le costaría horas deducirlas. Fruto de años de vivir en el negocio. Tenía que haber algún patrón.

Pronto saltó ante sus ojos. La respuesta llegó a todas las mentes de puente casi al mismo tiempo. Rais abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón empezó a bombear adrenalina comparable a la de sus días como piloto. Rais se giró hacia el interior del puente. Comenzó a correr hacia una maquina operadora tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Una vez que llegó a la máquina apartó al operador y se puso en su lugar. Solo alcanzó a gritar una sola orden.

¡Unidades, maniobras evasivas!

Las estructuras salidas de la tierra ahora eran identificables como enormes cañones. Todos apuntados a la aglomeración de luces. Para el ojo experto, la complicada danza desplegaba todo un arsenal de armamento colosal. Era artillería antiaérea.

Todos los cañones empezaron a moverse como las púas de un erizo de mar hacia su agresor. Las capsulas entonces dividieron sus formaciones, pero no pudieron evitar la pared de fuego que enseguida se levantó frente a ellos. Los cañones disparaban municiones del tamaño de edificios cuya simple detonación hubiera dejado sordo a un hombre común. Las capsulas empezaron a girar alocadamente por la lluvia de fuego que estallaba a su alrededor.

Las armas llevaban cientos de años sin dispararse y las probabilidades de que el fuego destruyera las capsulas era muy baja. Sin embargo eso no podía evitar que las explosiones las desviaran de su trayectoria original.

Las capsulas tocaron el suelo muy erráticamente en un orden casi aleatorio. Las detonaciones posteriores segmentaron el suelo de metal debajo de ellas. Kylaan sintió la sacudida no tan fuerte como en el simulador. Sino que se sintió como si hubiera sido enterrada de golpe y doblara o rompiera todo a su paso. Inmediatamente después en caída libre al moverse por el aire. Luego sintió el golpe de la capsula al chocar de manera horizontal contra el suelo.

Kylaan desprendió la tapa de la capsula y saltó a un lado. En cuanto salió fue presa de un frío poco común para el sitio donde se encontraba. Le dolía la cabeza. Parecía que le la había golpeado al descender con el techo de la cápsula por que… ¿Qué? ¿Le dolía la cabeza? ¿Cómo era posible?

Kylaan desenfundó su cuchillo de progreso y se pinchó la mano. Le dolía. Estaba fuera de todo simulador. Era verdad todo lo que le habían dicho sobre pilotar un EVA. Realmente sentía el dolor de la máquina. Incluso se preguntó si era una máquina lo que manejaba.

Intentó dar unos pasos, pero su cordón umbilical se lo impidió. Al parecer estaba enredado en la capsula. Era un nudo lo suficientemente complicado como para darle solo unos pasos más allá de donde estaba.

Kylaan se detuvo un momento. Las explosiones de la artillería todavía se escuchaban encima de ella. Encendió la visión nocturna pero no pudo ver mucho. Estaba en una cúpula subterránea. Con una mirada más analítica encontró el nombre de la ciudad; "Tokio 3" decía.

Encendió sus detectores de energía. Era de novatos saber que el EVA podía absorber energía de sus alrededores para seguir funcionando siempre y cuando estuviera dentro del rengo de acción de un generador termonuclear. En dado caso, la ciudad actuaría como un generador gigante. Al parecer las fuentes de energía de la ciudad estaban activas desde hacía cientos de años. En especial le atrajo una localizada debajo de una estructura piramidal.

Kylaan se volvió hacia la capsula y, luego de buscar un poco sacó su arma preferida. Un rifle de batalla.

El rifle 6-TCR o Rifle de Combate Táctico era el arma ideal para escenarios de combate nada especiales, poseía una culata alargada y un cargador de doble espacio para aumento de capacidad de municionamiento. Sus rondas llegaban desde 200 a 600 disparos por minuto.

Aparte de poderse equipar con mira telescópica y arma secundaria, que se colocaba bajo la principal al final de su cañón alargado, entre las que figuraban escopetas, lanzagranadas, o cañón GAUSS, incluso lanzallamas.

Kylaan se acabó de equipar. Traía consigo una pistola y una daga de combate aparte de su rifle ya equipado con bayoneta. Se desprendió de su cordón umbilical, encendió una linterna integrada a su traje y comenzó a explorar el vacío delante de ella. Tenía que haber una salida.

La capsula de Yan aterrizó en un lago hecho de agua estancada dentro de una abolladura en el metal, provocando una pequeña lluvia en la ciudad al aire libre. Inmediatamente después saltó la tapa de la capsula y emergió de ella el EVA que calló de rodillas al suelo metálico. El agua le llegaba a la cadera.

El EVA era un modelo estándar con dos ojos y un cuerno y de color verde brillante con azul profundo. Apenas salió de la capsula y calló a suelo se quedó unos momentos abajo siendo presa de espasmos que imitaban la acción de su piloto de volver el estomago.

Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando otra capsula calló justo a unos veinte metros de ella. El tubo gigantesco seccionó el piso debajo de él pero no logró insertarse más en la tierra de metal, por lo que quedó a medias en la superficie. El piloto intentó salir empujando la tapa pero estaba la mitad debajo del metal, por lo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Yan se acercó a la capsula mientras su ocupante forcejeaba para salir. Le puso un pie en la tapa superior dejándola parcialmente abierta mientras se recargaba de manera burlona a observar.

El EVA ocupante era del médico del grupo, Tex. Tenía un solo ojo azul y cubierta negra con azul brillante. El muchacho tenía corte militar y anteojos que cubrían sus ojos cafes.

Oye, ¿Qué te parece una mano?- se volvió Tex hacia Yan que lo observaba burlonamente- ¿Yan?-

Veamos, dejarte y librarme de lastre, o pasar horas sacándote- respondió con tono malevolente- No lo se, pero la mayor parte de mí prefiere dejarte-

Oye, no seas así. Además, conozco a mucha gente del puente-

Mayor razón para no dejar que hables- Yan se dio la vuelta.

¡Hey…! ¿No podemos negociarlo?-

Creo que hubieras dicho eso hace mucho-

¿Qué quieres?-

¿Tu que crees?-

Tex reflexionó un rato. Luego abrió los ojos de par en par.

¡No, por Dios no!-

Tú sabes. Eso…-

Pero no estas autorizada. Podría meterme en problemas por eso-

¿Y quien dijo que debería ser yo?-

Y, de todos modos, ¿para que ibas a quererlo?-

Mis asuntos, hijo-

No puedo-

Bueno, espero que tengas un buen día-

Yan se comenzó a alejar.

¡Espera…! ¡Tu ganas! Lo haré-

Justo después de mencionarlo, un pie se interpuso en la compuerta de la capsula. Yan se asomó dentro y le tendió una mano. En cuanto Tex la tocó, Yan lo jaló hacia ella y te sujetó la cara de manera firme.

Bien dicho- articuló.

En orbita, el Espíritu del Sol se mantenía lejos del alcance de las armas orbitales del planeta. Desde el puente aquel mundo se veía no más grande que una canica. Rais se encontraba sentado en su gabinete observando las acciones de los operadores por restablecer contacto con las fuerzas de tierra.

Dentro de su mente se articulaba la solución de aquel problema. Esa que le daba dolor de cabeza, pero era inevitable.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia un panel a su lado. En él se encontraba un micrófono. Lo encendió y se enlazó con todo el puente.

Atención personal del puente- dijo- Muevan la nave hacia la siguiente lista de coordenadas. Mantengan la alerta amarilla, fijen objetivos y carguen cañones-

Copiado, capitán- le respondieron por una bocina parecida a un radio.

No perderemos esta- susurró.

¿Señor?-

¿Sí?-

Tenemos contacto…-

Yan y Tex ya llevaban caminando dos horas bajo el agonizante calor del mediodía. Todo a su alrededor eran cañones inactivos y distritos abandonados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Edificios tan altos como montañas se agrupaban encima de ellos y daban alguna sombra de vez en cuando, pero por la posición del sol no había refugio posible a esas horas. Todo era invadido por arboles que crecían entre el suelo y los edificios.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Yan luego de un largo silencio.

Según el auspex…- contestó Tex mientras miraba una placa de datos -…En ninguna parte-

Sabes, empiezo a creer que nos pierdes a propósito-

Créeme que perderme contigo es lo menos que querría-

Entonces has de sufrir mucho… ¿Los EVA's pueden insolase?-

Eh, no hasta donde sé-

Que bien. Entonces seré cocinada en esta olla a presión-

**Ataque**

Kam salió de su capsula. A su alrededor se hallaban miles y miles de metros de ciudad desierta que incluso lo cubrían. El sitio era oscuro salvo por las grietas en la vestimenta de metal de la ciudad. Con más determinación pudo advertir que se encontraba en un edificio habitáculo enorme, como una colmena.

Desde aquel sitio se podía ver, en su mayoría, la ciudad inferior debajo abierta de par en par salvo por los cañones enormes que sobresalían de la jungla de edificios menores. El lugar era perfecto para una emboscada que seguramente acabaría con todo un batallón de EVA's. Un francotirador experimentado lo sabría, lamentablemente él no era un francotirador. De hecho aborrecía esa clase de "arte", como se le llamaba entre sus practicantes.

Luego de correr un rato por la estructura del edificio, Kam se detuvo para tomar un descanso. Se preguntó como rayos sería que la ciudad bloqueaba la señal orbital y donde se encontraba su dispositivo inhibidor. También de dónde sacaba energía la ciudad. Trató de imaginárselo pero fue interrumpido por una presencia. Sus sensores de movimiento habían detectado algo bajo la estructura.

Tomó su rifle y lo apuntó hacia donde se encontraban los objetivos. Giró la mira de su rifle hacia el sitio indicado y enfocó. Pudo verificar dos EVA's caminado sin rumbo hacia el Este. Instantáneamente los reconoció como Yan y Tex. Bajó el arma y regresó a sus pensamientos. Esos dos no iban a ir a ningún lado. Además había que buscar al…

En ese instante sus detectores de movimiento chillaron en alarma al identificar una presencia desconocida. Kam volteó su mira hacia el Este. Pudo identificar una figura humanoide moviéndose por el horizonte. La reconoció entonces como su objetivo. Pudo advertir también que los chicos iban hacia donde se encontraba el EVA renegado. No los podía dejar solos contra esa cosa. Kam entonces comenzó a trepar por el edificio. Tenía que hacer algo.

Eran ya más de tres horas en el planeta. Yan y Tex se encontraban exhaustos. Caminaban balanceándose de lado a lado a punto de desfallecer por insolación.

Entonces ¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí?- preguntó Yan.

¿Y como voy a saberlo?- le respondió Tex.

Pues creí que el chico que tiene el auspex es el que sabe el camino-

Si esta cosa sirviera para algo te habría perdido hace mucho-

¡Hay que hombre!- dijo con tono de sarcasmo- Me pregunto como estará Kylaan-

Antes de articular palabra en su mente, el auspex comenzó a sonar indicando una presencia desconocida. Tex entonces tiró el aparato a un lado y le metió un cargador a su rifle mientras Yan tomaba cobertura detrás lo que parecía un apartamento. En total silencio ambos esperaron. Los minutos pasaron mientras en sus mentes se empezaban a formar distintos escenarios. Situaciones sobre lo que estaría pasando al otro lado de su parapeto. Se escuchaban los pasos desiguales de algún ser que pasaba aullando. Todos tenían un patrón, y esa señal de sonido creciente indicaba que se acercaba. Yan apretó su rifle contra su pecho mientras Tex lo colocaba como si estuviera apuntándole. Había cargado su arma secundaria, un lanzagranadas que bien podría despedazar a un EVA con un impacto directo. Entonces los aullidos y pisadas del objetivo dejaron de sonar. Todo fue envuelto en un silencio perturbador. Ninguno de los pilotos sabía que hacer, ninguno quería echar un vistazo, ninguno había entrado en combate real en sus vidas.

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, Tex relajó la guardia, asumiendo que no había más peligro. Yan se levantó de su cobertura. Justo entonces a Tex le saltó encima una figura oscura en un aullido de rabia enloquecida. Yan levantó su rifle para dispararle, pero el monstruo fue muy rápido. Se lo arrancó de los brazos de una patada y se abalanzó contra ella. La mantuvo en el suelo y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo en una forma desesperada. Tex entonces se abalanzó al EVA rebelde e intentó contenerlo con el volumen de su rifle. Comenzó a forcejear con el ser y este le arrancó su arma de las manos de un tirón. Luego le propino un golpe en la cabeza con la culata. Tex cayó al suelo. Sabía que cuando menos le había roto la nariz, pues esta parecía fuente de sangre. Intentó ponerse de pie pero recibió otro golpe en las costillas y otro en los dientes, lo que hizo que comenzara a escupir sangre. Entonces sintió el pie de su adversario darle vuelta. El EVA oponente le puso el pie en el pecho con afán de aplastarlo.

En un acto heroico Yan se le echo encima al EVA que lo tenía sometido. La chica lo dejó en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. Su adversario reaccionó después de que Yan le propinara una paliza en el suelo. Detuvo el siguiente golpe, tomo la cabeza del EVA de Yan y le regresó el golpe con su frente. Yan retrocedió unos pasos. El impacto la había aturdido la suficiente. Esos segundos eran lo que su adversario necesitaba.

Rápido se levantó del suelo y le cayó con una patada con ambos pies, derribándola. Se puso en cuclillas arriba de ella. Yan lo miró de forma desafiante mientras le hacía una seña obscena con la mano. Su oponente entones traspasó el suelo de concreto con su mano e instantes después saco una varilla de metal lo suficientemente grande para simular un puñal. El ser entonces se dispuso a darle fin con aquel pedazo de metal, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Tex lo tomó por la espalda y con una llave de lucha lo alejó de Yan. No obstante Tex no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir el inmediato contraataque de su oponente, que sin dudarlo empaló su cabeza con la varilla, desde el mentón hasta la coronilla. Tex entonces calló de rodillas mientras lo atacaban convulsiones nerviosas y gritaba de dolor.

Yan pudo observar a su objetivo. Era un EVA negro con gris, típico color de la Guardia de Hierro. Tenía cinco ojos repartidos por la cara y en la parte inferior había una probóscide que simulaba ser una boca de la que caían chorros de algún líquido viscoso parecido a baba que se escurría entre dientes.

Yan se sintió en una mescla de emociones entre las que destacaba el asco. No había visto nada tan grotesco en toda su vida. Supo entonces que el monstruo la estaba viendo por el vacío que su mirada demente provocaba en ella. El EVA enemigo volvió a meter la mano debajo del concreto. Esta vez sacó una biga del tamaño de su brazo, lo suficientemente gruesa como para partirla en dos. Yan se buscó en sus contenedores, pero solo logró sacar su cuchillo de progreso. Supo que la pelea sería desigual. También preveía mucho dolor.

Ambos enemigos se quedaron a los extremos de la calle en donde se había desarrollado toda la lucha. Los separaban cuarenta metros pero ya podían verse destrozados. El EVA negro le dirigió un gesto a Yan pareció a una sonrisa enloquecida mientras sacaba la lengua goteante. A Yan entonces le dieron escalofríos al tratar de imaginarse lo que le tenían planeado. Pues eso no iba a ser. Se suicidaría antes de ser prisionera. Dirigió una mirada a su compañero. Ya no se movía.

Yan apretó su cuchillo con las dos manos y se lanzó a la carga. El EVA oponente la siguió. Ambos chocaron mientras se atacaban. Yan le clavó el cuchillo en el medio del pecho con todas sus fuerzas y lo retorció. Inmediatamente después del aullido de dolor que ella esperaba sintió un objeto duro golpearla con tal fuerza que la levantó del suelo. No sintió nada más. Aterrizó en tres apartamentos que se desbarataron con su peso. Yan ya no se podía mover. Todo lo que veía eran sombras. Supo que la inconsciencia se apoderaba de ella y que en poco tiempo se desmallaría. Pudo ver a su oponente sacarle la daga improvisada a Tex y dirigirse a ella mientras despedía sonidos guturales de excitación. Yan simplemente serró los ojos y esperó a que su vida terminara. Pasó un minuto, dos, tres; nada. Abrió los ojos y reconoció al EVA de Kam. Un modelo pintado de rojo con granjas blancas que recorrían su cuerpo y daban paso al verde oscuro; con dos cuernos en la frente y cuatro ojos. Los traía cargando a ella y a Tex en el otro brazo. Atrás de su teniente pudo ver al resto de las fuerzas de tierra corriendo igual en la jungla de metal. Yan entonces se desmalló.

Kylaan avanzó en la oscuridad. Llevaba horas perdida y sin encontrar salida. Supuso que habría alguna clase de mapa en la base de la estructura piramidal, pero nivel tras nivel no había nada. Era todo silencio a parte de sus pisadas. Todo estaba muerto. Podía ver raíces que perforaban las paredes de metal y ocultaban las luces artificiales. Como hubiera deseado ver mas allá de cinco pasos pues sus luces se habían acabado hacía tiempo. Solo le quedaba la visión nocturna e incluso esta no servía de nada.

Pensó en que quizás llegarían a encontrar su cadáver cuando la buscaran. Revisó el lector de radiación. Era diez veces más alta por cada paso que daba. Dedujo que la fuente de energía de la ciudad se encontraba en su camino. Quizás si podía llegar a ella y desactivar las defensas podrían mandar refuerzos y no tendría que pasar por todo eso de la búsqueda. Así que descendió aún más en la oscuridad.

Luego de horas de no encontrar nada comenzó a perder las esperanzas de ver la luz de nuevo. Quiso regresar pero resbaló con las paredes del túnel. Calló unos doscientos metros hasta una especie de piscina de líquido amarillento. La marea del lago artificial en el que se encontraba le llegaba a la cadera. No supo por qué, pero el sitio le resultaba agradable. Su medidor de radiación marcaba una escala más alta de la que podía llegar por lo que pensó que se debía tratar de la fuente de energía de la ciudad. En el aire se podían escuchar latidos de algo lejano acompañados por la simulación de respiración. Kylaan le atribuyó los sonidos a su imaginación y cansancio.

En cuanto dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de energía quedó impactada. En el centro de una cruz roja, la cual no parecía tener origen, se encontraba un pedazo de metal de forma romboide, como una lagrima, ensartado por varios cables. Kylaan no pudo comprender cómo esa cosa del tamaño de su mano podía alimentar a toda la ciudad.

Kylaan se acercó y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a notar una voz en su cabeza. Era débil pero con cada centímetro que aumentaba su proximidad, crecía en potencia. Una voz ultra terrena de cualidades hipnóticas que parecía trascender su mente y revotar en eco por las paredes de su alma.

_Así es pequeña, ven. Acércate más…_

A Kylaan entonces la dominó su instinto. Alargó la mano para agarrarlo.

_Eso. Sácame. _

Había algo en aquella pieza de metal. No sabía qué era ni como podía hacer eso, pero se disponía a averiguarlo.

En cuanto sus dedos se serraron sobre el metal pudo sentir una sensación de poder hilarante. Era como estar poseída. Se sentía bien. Eran oleadas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo. La sensación de ser fuerte; todo lo que no era lo era con esa cosa en la mano.

Entonces el metal se empezó a calentar. Kylaan sintió que su figura poco a poco se ablandaba hasta quedar convertida en una masa similar al barro. Intentó quitárselo, pero era tarde. De alguna manera ya no tenía voluntad en su cuerpo. Su EVA se comenzó a convulsionar mientras retenía el metal que trepaba por su brazo. Se deslizaba por su cuerpo como si fuesen gusanos en un cadáver. Poco a poco se movía hacia la cabeza. Cada vez que se movía era como si le insertaran agujas en la piel a Kylaan. Al principio producía un hormigueo que se iba convirtiendo en dolor a medida que el metal avanzaba. Kylaan pudo hacer un último grito mental antes de que aquella extraña sustancia se colara por los globos oculares de su EVA.

Kam revisó su auspex por tercera vez en treinta minutos. Según la tabla de datos estaban en buen camino. De alguna manera la comunicación se había restablecido momentáneamente hacía como dos horas atrás. Kam había sido capaz de reagrupar a todos los escuadrones con excepción de Kylaan, que, según los sensores cardiacos que llevaba cada piloto, seguía viva pero asustada o en alguna actividad física de alto rendimiento.

No falta mucho- le dijo a los que lo seguían- El punto está a tres kilómetros-

Todos estaban en una ladera de metal usando los arboles crecidos sobremanera para subir por la pared. Kam había logrado acordar un punto de reunión con el capitán para salir de ahí. Se encontraba en lo alto de la ciudad a nueve kilómetros de la superficie de metal.

No comprendo- dijo Yan entre jadeos. Había despertado hacía una hora pero Tex no se movía. Así que se ofreció a cargarlo- ¿Por qué no vamos por el maldito que le hizo esto a Tex?-

Porque no solo es él sino todos nosotros. Esta misión no es tan fácil como para que vinieran ustedes así que haremos un relevo: ustedes por nosotros-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Así de reemplazables somos?-

Ordenes son ordenes… es más, yo no tengo que compadecer ante ti-

Oh, ¡pero estabas progresando!-

¿Cuándo tuve terapia?-

Hace como tres segundos, cuando empecé a hablarte-

Ya habían ascendido por toda la pendiente hasta lo más parecido a un claro en el metal. Ese era el punto de extracción. Kam se recostó en una de las paredes de metal del edificio. Todo mundo siguió su ejemplo y se sentaron a esperar el transporte. No había más que hacer. Yan dejó en el suelo a Tex y se tomo unos minutos para recuperar condición. Tex no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente, ¡pero como dormía el chico! Yan todavía no comprendía cómo podía mantener el sueño. Solo se recostaba y en ese instante quedaba profundamente dormido. Ni la detonación de artillería cercana podría despertarlo ahora.

Bien, la extracción viene en una media hora así que instálense- les dijo Kam mientras se recostaba en el suelo- Se acabó su parte en esta lucha-

Entre el metal, se asomaba su mirada. No dejaba escapar detalle ni sonido. Cinco ojos que escudriñaban la oscuridad del edificio buscando alimento. Su estomago rugía con todas sus fuerzas. Había logrado sobrevivir con los árboles pero ahora la carne había llegado. ¡Carne de verdad! Su mente solo pensaba en devorarlos. Primero romperles los huesos e incluso engullirlos más tarde mientras chillaban de dolor. La baba goteaba de sus fauces que se movían con expectación goteando chorros de baba mientras intentaba imaginar cómo se paladeaba a sus presas. Eso más que nadas le producía excitación. Lo animaba a seguir buscando con más energía.

La tarea no era nada ardua. Traían consigo a un miembro herido, goteando sangre. El aroma del liquido vital de aquel ser era fácil de rastrear. Los alcanzaría en poco tiempo.

Yan le echó una mirada al paisaje que se abría debajo de ella con cierta indignación en sus ojos. Se preguntaba si Kylaan seguiría con vida. Les habían comunicado que el trasporte llegaría a ellos en, más o menos, media hora dependiendo de las condiciones atmosféricas. A Yan simplemente no le importaba salir o no de aquel planeta. El único tema que abarcaba toda su mente era Kylaan. No importaba que fuese suicidio o desacato no planeaba salir de ahí sin Kylaan.

Pronto sus pensamientos perdieron enfoque cuando oyó que algo se movía debajo de la superficie de metal. Yan estaba de guardia así que si era algo que la pudiera matar estaría sola contra eso. Yan se puso de pie. Apuntó su rifle hacia donde provenían los ruidos. Con cuidado de no hacer suficiente ruido le quitó el seguro a su rifle y lo puso en automático.

Los ruidos aumentaban de volumen. Varillas doblándose. Metal y concreto crujiendo mientras era destrozado para abrir paso a la presencia desconocida. Que, a pesar de los disimulos de Yan por parecer inadvertida, sabía que estaba ahí.

Yan entonces sintió que el suelo se ondulaba debajo de ella al mismo tiempo que los ruidos paraban. Apuntó su cañón hacia abajo y lo introdujo por una abertura en el metal. Entonces Yan fue presa de la duda ¿sería Kylaan o el objetivo? de lo que estaba segura era de que había algo debajo de ella que, en caso de ser el objetivo. Ya la habría matado.

¿Kylaan?- preguntó por su frecuencia, pero le respondió la estática. Esa fue suficiente respuesta a su pregunta.

Yan apretó el gatilló. El arma entonces soltó una lengua de fuego que iluminó el espacio de abajo por un segundo. Yan se asomó. Lo que vió debajo de ella hiso que abriera los ojos de par en par. Una mano emergió de la ranura en el metal. Yan no pudo reaccionar. La mano la tomo por la cabeza, el miembro fue seguido de su enemigo que había regresado a acabar con su trabajo. El EVA rebelde la sacudió por el aire y la lanzó colina arriba. Yan entonces sintió que el rifle se le escapaba de las manos antes de golpear el suelo. Pudo activar la señal de alarma antes de que su oponente la callera encima y comenzara a golpear su pecho con afán de acabar con su blindaje. El depredador, hambriento, le arrancó el blindaje del pecho con las manos. Entonces comenzó a desgarrar la carne son sus dedos y a llevársela a la boca. Yan hubiera vomitado de no ser por el dolor agónico que sentía en ese momento. Intentó moverse pero su sistema nervioso estaba paralizado. Yan solo podía gritar.

El EVA comenzó a escarbar en su cuerpo mientras lo devoraba hasta alcanzar una cavidad parecida a una esfera de color negro. Entonces introdujo su mano en uno de sus costados y le arrancó una costilla. Sin demorar empezó a golpear la esfera con la costilla y ella lo veía todo a través de un velo de lágrimas. Supo entonces que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Si no recibía ayuda pronto terminaría muerta, de la manera más dolorosa posible.

La bestia se alzó entonces en sus dos pies y tan alto como podía llegar mientras lanzaba un rugido de victoria. Justo entonces le cayó encima el teniente y la intentó someter con una llave estranguladora, pero el monstruo se zafó con facilidad usando sus piernas para someterlo a él. No bastaba ser experto para saber que Kam estaba pidiendo ayuda por la radio, pero sería un error hacerlo ya que solo le enviaría más muchachos sin experiencia para que su enemigo los devorara. Si podía someter al teniente seguro también podría con los sargentos. No era la decisión más prudente, y si alguien debía saberlo era Kam.

El EVA enemigo giró su tronco y al hacerlo se escuchó el crujir del cuello del EVA de Kam, luego se puso de pié dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Yan, esta vez para acabar de darle muerte.

Yan simplemente se quedó quieta. Ya esperaba la muerte con su frío final.

Súbitamente el EVA enemigo se detuvo y giró en seco. Bajó de nuevo a sus cuatro extremidades y comenzó a olfatear el aire de alrededor. De pronto, de entre el metal surgieron un par de manos blancas que lo sujetaron del cuello. Seguido de las manos emergió el resto del atacante. Un EVA blanco con franjas rojas: Kylaan.

Kylaan zarandeó a su enemigo en el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Luego lo arrojó contra la estructura de metal más cercana. Su adversario anónimo se levantó con pesar. Kylaan no emitía palabra por el comunicador. Yan se preguntó qué pasaría por su cabeza.

Kylaan y su oponente compartieron golpes, más bien descritos por rasguños, un tiempo. Entonces Kylaan se adelantó a su oponente con una patada que bien le hubiera destrozado el cráneo pues lo mandó como doscientos metros por el aire cuesta abajo. Incluso Kam se había sorprendido del golpe. ¿De dónde sacó Kylaan tanta fuerza?

Cuando hubo tocado suelo, enseguida le cayó Kylaan encima con ambos pies. Sin dejar que su oponente reaccionara, Kylaan comenzó a pisotear su rostro de manera tan apresurada y salvaje que el suelo de debajo se comenzó a hundir. Yan y Kam observaban todo boquiabiertos. No conocían a Kylaan de esa forma.

Kylaan hubo agotado sus fuerzas pronto pues dejó de patearlo para sostenerlo con ambas manos y comenzar a aplicar presión en su cabeza con afán de aplastarla, y lo estaba logrando ya que de la boca que aquel ser comenzó a brotar chorros de sangre, y luego incluso el casco se comenzó a colapsar, dejando su cara cada vez más chata mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en el aire en un intento inútil de liberarse.

Kylaan hubiera seguido de no ser por las frecuencias de advertencia que la estaban bombardeando. A pesar de parecer ignorarlas, cada vez eran más furiosas y le ordenaban que bajara a su enemigo. Kylaan no hizo caso de ellas, pues seguía apretando con fuerza. Las ignoró hasta su última consecuencia que debió ser que le dispararán por la espalda. Enseguida EVA's de la Guardia de Hierro le cayeron encima y la sometieron para separarla de su víctima. Cuando se hubo forzado lo suficiente los operativos no tuvieron más opción que desactivar sus impulsos nerviosos mediante un choque eléctrico tan fuerte como para iluminar una ciudad pequeña. Dejándola como un trapo inanimado y en inconsciencia.

Kylaan se despertó rodeada de cortinas grises y luces blancas. El ambiente no era como su oscuro cuarto. El olor a antisépticos, alcohol y sustancias menos agradables llenaba el aire. A su alrededor se escuchaban distintos sonidos de diferentes procedencias que hacían distintos aparatos al funcionar. Estaba en el hospital de la nave.

Intentó levantarse pero algo frustró su intento. Se trataba de correas que la sujetaban firmemente a su camilla. Las tenía en el estomago y sus extremidades. Comenzó a forcejear con sus aparatos captores pero eran bastante fuertes. Como para sujetar a un animal rabioso que midiera el doble que ella.

¡Diablos!- susurró- Bien… ¿Y ahora qué?-

…Creo que mereces más que seguirme oyendo por hoy.

(Su voz se vuelve brusca)

[- ¿Qué?-]

A eso me refiero. Casi has dejado de poner atención a tus alrededores por completo.

[¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?]

Si siguiera te perderías lo que quiero mostrarte en primer lugar.

[- Y bien ¿qué estoy esperando?- hablé intentando sonar sarcástico]

Oh, lo verás incrédulo.

(Justo entonces comienzan a sonar las alarmas de toda la ciudad. Mi anfitriona se pone de pie y abre los brazos al cielo)

Este es el precio de la tecnología del hombre y su poder innegable.

(Habla ahora como frente a una multitud)

[Enseguida comenzaron a caer luces del cielo que más tarde identifique como misiles. Cada uno impactaba la tierra y levantaba una luz enceguecedora. Seguida de la luz pude sentir una onda de choque. No muy fuerte pero una onda de choque al fin. Y entonces me coloqué debajo de la banca para tomar refugio. Las bombas siguieron cayendo mientras mi compañera se quedaba parada observando las explosiones sin moverse ni un poco. Recuerdo instarla a tomar refugio pero se negó en vez se giró hacia mí]

Esta es la naturaleza humana más cotidiana y tú, mi querido sujeto, verás más aún de lo que deberías. Accediste a eso al escucharme…

Fin de día cuatro…


End file.
